Sueños de niñas
by Mickz
Summary: Poderosas,fuertes,hábiles,kunoichis expertas, maestras en su campo. Pero antes de ser esas mujeres poderosas...todas ellas fueron niñas.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no me pertenece pero la historia es únicamente de mi propiedad.

* * *

Sueños de niñas

(Prologó)

¿Quién alguna vez, cuando fue pequeña, no tuvo fantasías de cuentos de hadas?

¿Quién nunca jugó a ser la princesa de su reino encantado?

¿Quién no soñó que, en cualquier momento, su príncipe vendría a rescatarla?

¿Quién nunca tuvo miedo a la cosa más insignificante pero, en ese momento, el peor temor?

Todas alguna vez tuvimos "sueños de niña" donde parecía que, cuando los cumplamos, seríamos felices para siembre y nada ni nadie podría dañarnos nunca más.

Pero a medida que vamos creciendo esos sueños desaparecen de nosotras, ya no esperamos a nuestro caballero en brillante armadura, ya no fantaseamos con que alguien o algo vendrá a nuestro rescate para solucionar todo lo que nos hace daño, todo lo que nos hace sufrir…

Comenzamos a crecer, el dolor se va robando nuestra inocencia poco a poco, los vestidos, los príncipes, las hadas van desapareciendo de nuestra vida para dar paso a la mujer… Una mujer que a pasado por mucho, algunas más, algunas menos, pero, ha fin de cuentas, todas hemos pasado por algo, todas hemos amado, todas hemos llorado, todas hemos reído, todas nos hemos enojado…

Pero antes de pasar por todo eso fuimos niñas…niñas que soñaban ser como mamá, niñas que jugaban y reían, niñas que desconocían el dolor a su alrededor pues poseíamos la virtud más valiosa…La inocencia.

Aquellas mujeres tan fuertes, tan poderosas, tan admirables también fueron niñas…

Pero para entenderlo mejor se debe ver que pasó cada una para llegar a la mujer que son hoy…

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió en unos momentos de reflexión, serán Drabbles dedicados a las kunoichis…

En fin espero su opinión al respecto así que déjenme un review y háganme muy feliz.

¡Ciao!


	2. Mi caballero en brillante armadura

Naruto no me pertenece pero la historia es únicamente de mí propiedad.

* * *

"_No toda princesa tiene un final feliz"_

Sakura

Mi caballero en brillante armadura

Sus ojitos jade brillaban, toda su atención estaba puesta en la historia, ¡Cómo amaba esa historia!

─ Y vivieron felices para siempre ─ Concluyó cerrando el libro la mujer que estaba junto a ella.

─ Gracias por leerme mí cuento mami ─ Dijo la pequeña dedicándole una bella sonrisa a su madre.

─ Por nada mí amor ─ Respondió al tiempo que besaba su frente y acariciaba sus cabellos rosados.

─ Mami ¿Yo soy tu princesa? ─ Pregunto la niña.

─ Claro que sí hija, eres mi princesa y la más hermosa de todas ─ Sonrío feliz ante la respuesta de su madre, pero una duda más rondaba por su mente.

─ Y mami… ¿Algún día vendrá mi caballero en armadura? ─ Interrogó de manera inocente, la mujer simplemente sonrío, su hija era tan dulce e inocente, no sabía todo el mal del mundo cosa que, en parte, la hacia feliz, no quería que su pequeñita de 5 años sufriera, así que… ¿Por qué arruinar sus ilusiones?

─ Por supuesto que sí hija, serán felices para siempre y te protegerá de todo ─ Respondió al tiempo que apagaba la luz y salía por la puerta ─ Buenas noches princesa ─ Susurró antes de salir por completo.

Pero la pequeña aún no se podía dormir, ¡Estaba muy emocionada! ¿Cómo sería su caballero? Debía ser alto y guapo, sí, como el del cuento y también bueno, muy bueno, debía protegerla de todo, y defenderla en especial de las niñas malas que se burlan por su frente pero ya no se burlarían más, no señor, porque ella tendría un caballero que la amaría y la protegería de todo…y que nunca la dejaría sola.

-0-0-0-

Esos pensamientos son simples recuerdos en la mente de Sakura Haruno, recuerdos de lo que ella fue alguna vez, pero ya no…

Ya no necesita que la protejan, porque ahora es fuerte, muy fuerte.

Ya no necesita que la defiendan, porque puede defenderse por sí sola.

Ya no necesita un caballero porque ya no es una niña, porque lo tuvo pero para él ella no era su princesa…

Aún así a Sakura le duele, le duele que no la hayan protegido antes, le duele que no la hayan defendido antes, pero lo que más le duele es saber que perdió a su caballero…que su caballero la dejó sola y que jamás estará a su lado otra vez.

Su caballero la traicionó, la lastimó y la abandonó pero, aún así, ella no puede dejar de amarlo y tampoco puede dejar que lo lastimen…Aunque sabe muy bien como será el final y sabe que no será un final feliz, pero esta preparada para eso.

El final feliz no es para ella, porque no toda princesa tiene un final feliz, y eso ella lo sabe muy bien.

* * *

Bueno aquí la primera de nuestras niñas: Sakura.

Acepto críticas constructivas, destructivas, aplausos, ánimos, etc.

En fin me despido diciéndoles: ¡Déjenme un review y háganme muy feliz!

Ciao mis lectoras.


End file.
